Ronda Nocturna - El Después
by Anna Mas
Summary: Por fin llegó el momento de que todo el mundo sepa que Draco y Hermione se han casado en secreto. ¿Cómo reaccionarán los Malfoy, los Granger y sobretodo, los Weasley y Harry? Leed y descubridlo.


Ante todo quiero agradecer a todos los que me escribís diciendo que os gustan mis historias. A mi me gusta que las leáis y disfrutéis con ellas.

Tal y como prometí después de escribir el fic "Ronda Nocturna", escribí la precuela "Ronda Nocturna – El Antes" y ahora os dedico a todos la tercera parte. Espero que os guste tanto como las anteriores.

Un abrazo a tod s.

**RONDA NOCTURNA – EL DESPUÉS**

Tan solo faltaban dos días para terminar el colegio. Tal y como habían hablado con Hermione, Draco había escrito a sus padres diciéndoles que había decidido instalarse en la casa de Londres y que se olvidaran del compromiso con los Greengrass, que el viernes sabrían el por qué. Que prepararan una buena cena porque tendrían un invitado muy especial. Y Hermione hizo lo mismo; escribió a sus padres diciéndoles que llegaría el sábado al mediodía y que iría acompañada de alguien a quien tenían que conocer. Luego habló con Ginny y le pidió que comunicara a su madre que el sábado cenaría con ellos en La Madriguera y que si no le importaba que Draco fuera a cenar, pues no tenía ganas de estar en casa con sus padres.

El rubio estaba sentado en el suelo del pasillo donde estaba la clase de Aritmancia, esperando a Hermione, quien estaba haciendo su último examen. Ya solo quedaría esperar las notas al día siguiente y el viernes la ceremonia de graduación y volver a casa. Habían decidido vivir temporalmente en la mansión que los Malfoy tenían en Londres mientras buscaban una casa que les gustara a ambos, aunque a Draco le daba lo mismo. Mientras estuviera con Hermione, allí donde vivieran sería feliz, porque finalmente había encontrado su Hogar.

La puerta del aula se abrió y comenzaron a salir los alumnos, quienes ni siquiera miraron a Draco, pues ya estaban acostumbrados a encontrarlo cerca de donde se encontrara Hermione. Como era de esperar, la castaña salió la última, con el cabello más revuelto que de costumbre, pero una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Y bien? - fue la escueta pregunta del rubio.

Por fin terminaron – suspiró ella – y creo que no voy a poder quejarme de las notas, aunque con un poco más de tiempo podría haber hecho un examen mejor.

Seguro que sacas la mejor nota – dijo el chico abrazándola, no sin antes asegurarse de que no quedaba nadie en el pasillo – Vámonos a la torre.

¿No quieres ir al lago? Los demás estarán allí.

Todavía no. Quiero celebrar el fin de los exámenes más... íntimamente – sonrió sensualmente.

No salieron de la torre hasta la hora de comer. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor ya estaban todos sus amigos allí.

No habéis venido al lago, con el día tan bonito que hace – comentó Luna sonriendo.

Esto... hemos ido a la torre ha hacer las maletas... - respondió sonrojándose Hermione.

Pues podrías haber venido – refunfuñó Ginny mirándola suspicazmente – no me gusta estar de sujetavelas – dijo refiriéndose a sus amigos Neville y Luna.

Lo siento – murmuró Hermione sentándose a comer.

Por cierto, mamá dice que no es ningún inconveniente que Draco venga a cenar el sábado. Creo que está pensando en adoptarlo para cebarlo. Dice que está demasiado delgado y pálido.

Muy amable por parte de tu madre Ginevra. ¿Cuál es su flor favorita? - comentó el rubio.

Las orquídeas, creo. Pero si lo que quieres es halagarla, cómete todo lo que te ponga en el plato, si eres capaz.

Lo intentaré.

La tarde pasó muy rápida, y el jueves a primera hora Hermione estaba delante del tablón donde colgaban las notas más nerviosa que nunca.

La directora apareció puntualmente a las nueve de la mañana y en cuanto las hubo puesto, Hermione se tapó los ojos. Draco fue quien se acercó a mirar el pergamino.

Oh, vaya – dijo en tono de frustración.

¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tan mal me ha ido?

Esto no me lo esperaba de tí Hermione. ¡Supera las Expectativas en todo! Me has ganado en DCAO...

¿En serio? - Hermione corrió a mirar el pergamino - ¡Eres un mentiroso Draco Malfoy! Hemos sacado lo mismo...

Pero tú has quedado la primera. Tus notas han sido las mejores en todo. Estoy orgulloso de tí – El rubio la abrazó, esta vez sin importarle que los demás lo vieran.

Draco... no estamos solos... - susurró la castaña.

¿Acaso no puedo felicitar a una amiga? - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¡Herms! ¡Muchas felicidades! - Ginny llegó corriendo y la abrazó.

¡Enhorabuena Hermione! - todos sus compañeros y amigos comenzaron a felicitarla, por lo que la castaña pronto se sintió agobiada.

Hace un día precioso. Vámonos al lago – propuso Neville.

Pasaron toda la mañana bañándose y tomando el sol en la orilla del lago hasta que llegó la hora de comer. Luego se dirigieron cada uno a sus torres para terminar de hacer las maletas. Se encontraron de nuevo en el Gran Comedor a la hora de cenar. La directora había decidido adelantar la graduación a esa noche y así, el viernes podrían relajarse antes de ir a Hogsmead a tomar el tren que los llevaría de nuevo a Londres.

El viaje en el tren fue bastante silencioso. Los alumnos mayores sabían que era la última vez que subían a ese viejo tren y estaban bastante tristes; mientras que los alumnos más jóvenes se dedicaban a intercambiarse direcciones para seguir comunicados durante el verano. Draco se había sentado al lado de Hermione y ésta se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Ginny, Neville y Luna estaban sentados frente a ellos.

Pobrecita. De seguro estaba agotada con los nervios por los exámenes – comentó Luna - ¿Y que vas a hacer este verano Draco?

Organizar mi vida. Decidir si quiero seguir estudiando o meterme de lleno en las empresas familiares.

Es una decisión muy seria Malfoy – dijo Ginny – tal vez deberías estudiar algo sobre dirección de empresas o algo así, y luego meterte de lleno en la empresa. ¿Cómo vas a saber dirigir una empresa si no te han enseñado a hacerlo?

Te aseguro pelirroja, que he tenido un gran maestro en mi padre. Tal vez en otros temas falló, pero en cómo dirigir unos negocios y una empresa, sigue siendo el mejor. Aunque tal vez tengas razón y deba ampliar mis estudios para ser mejor que él.

Lo que yo decía. Aunque conociendo a tu padre, seguro que ya tiene tu futuro trazado.

Mi padre ya no decide por mí. Para empezar, no voy a vivir con ellos. Voy a trasladarme a Malfoy Manor, la casa que tenemos en Londres.

¿Vivirás allí tú solo? - preguntó Luna abriendo mucho los ojos – a mi esas mansiones tan grandes me dan miedo.

¿Cómo va a darme miedo una casa en la que pasado la mitad de mi vida? - respondió evitando el tema de vivir solo.

No creo que a tu madre le haga mucha gracia cuando se lo digas – se rió Ginny.

Ya lo sabe. Le escribí una carta y de momento no me ha respondido. Estoy seguro que sabré la respuesta cuando esta noche vaya a cenar.

¿Sabes Malfoy? - inquirió la pelirroja haciendo que el rubio enarcara una ceja – nunca creí que llegaría a decir esto de tí pero... en el fondo eres un buen tío. Hermione tuvo razón al darte una oportunidad.

Llegaron a Londres sobre las cinco de la tarde. En cuanto el tren paró, Draco recogió los baúles de Hermione y el suyo y los envió a Malfoy Manor. Harry y Ron estaban allí para recoger a Hermione y a Ginny.

¿Dónde está tu baúl Herms? - preguntó el pelirrojo mientras Harry cogía el de Ginny.

Yo... esto... lo he enviado a casa de mis padres.

¿No vienes a La Madriguera? - se extrañaron todos.

No, bueno, olvidé deciros que pasaré unos días fuera... pero mañana vendré a cenar ¿eh?

Vendremos – puntualizó Draco.

Sí, ya mamá me comunicó ese dato – refunfuñó Ron.

En tal caso. Nosotros nos vamos – se despidió Harry temiendo una discusión entre Ron y Draco; o peor, entre Hermione y Ron. Al fin y al cabo, Harry empezaba a acostumbrarse al rubio. Si Hermione y Ginny lo aceptaban, él podía tolerarlo.

Hasta mañana. Llegaremos sobre las siete, ¿ok? - confirmó la castaña – nosotros saldremos detrás vuestro.

En cuanto salieron por la pared mágica, se aseguraron de que no había nadie que los viera y Draco, tomando a Hermione por la cintura, se desapareció para llegar a su casa. Se aparecieron en el hall de la entrada. Hermione se quedó maravillada. Por supuesto no era tan grande como Malfoy House, lo que la hacía más acogedora y menos parecida a un mausoleo.

Bienvenida a casa señora Malfoy – susurró Draco sonriendo.

Bienvenido a casa señor Malfoy – sonrió de vuelta la castaña.

Casi al momento, apareció una vieja elfina, quien se quedó petrificada cuando vio que su joven amo traía compañía.

¡Tinny!¿Qué haces aquí?

Joven señor, la señora Narcissa me ha enviado para que me asegure que usted está cómodo en la casa. La he limpiado y he preparado su habitación... aunque no sabía que vendría acompañado... enseguida prepararé una para invitados.

No Tinny, espera. Esta es Hermione, la nueva señora Malfoy.

Oh, vaya, la señora no me dijo nada de que usted se había casado... yo, prepararé otra habitación más grande...

No es necesario Tinny. Mi habitación estará bien. Y tranquila, mi madre tampoco lo sabe, así que será una sorpresa para la cena de esta noche.

La pobre elfina palideció al oír a Draco. Hermione creyó que se desmayaría en cualquier momento, pero simplemente se dio media vuelta entre murmullos.

Draco guió a Hermione por la casa. Le mostró el comedor, el salón de té, el salón de baile, la biblioteca, de donde la tuvo que sacar a rastras, un despacho y un baño. Todo eso solamente en la planta baja. Luego subieron al primer piso, donde estaban las habitaciones principales, la de los padres de Draco, la de Draco y varias más. No subieron al segundo piso porque Draco le explicó que allí solo había más habitaciones. Y en el tercer piso había el aula donde estudió Draco hasta que ingresó en Hogwarts y una habitación para el maestro.

Cuando Hermione entró en la habitación de Draco se quedó sin habla. Era enorme. Tenía una gran cama en el centro, con un gran ventanal por donde entraba el sol todo el día. La castaña se asomó y pudo ver un pequeño jardín lleno de flores con una fuente en el centro y varios bancos. Luego descubrió que en la habitación había dos puertas más. Una daba al baño, que era enorme y la otra daba al vestidor.

Y bien, ¿crees que nos apañaremos con este espacio? - le preguntó sonriendo el rubio.

Sinceramente, creo que si la habitación tuviera una cocina, una mesa y unas sillas, sería ya de por sí un apartamento perfecto.

Podrás cambiar la decoración como te apetezca, siempre que no lo llenes todos de rojos y dorados – se burló el chico.

Qué lástima... - respondió ella fingiendo un puchero – Pero creo que esperaré a tener nuestra propia casa para decorarla a nuestro antojo.

Está bien, de todas maneras, si ves algo que no te gusta, solo tienes que decirlo y lo quitamos o lo cambiamos.

¿Y tu madre no se enfadará?

Que haga lo que quiera. Ahora tú también eres la señora Malfoy.

El rubio lo dijo muy seriamente, pero Hermione no estaba tan convencida de que los cambios le sentaran bien a Narcissa, así que se limitó a sonreír. Decidieron tomar un baño, juntos, antes de arreglarse para ir a cenar con los padres de Draco. Hermione estaba indecisa sobre cómo vestirse y Draco le aconsejó que fuera con algo cómodo. La castaña escogió el vestido con el que se había casado, se recogió el cabello y se maquilló un poco.

A las seis y media se aparecieron en los jardines de la Mansión Malfoy. En cuanto Hermione cruzó la enorme verja sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda. La única vez que había estado allí fue cuando los apresaron y Bellatrix la torturó. Draco notó cómo ella se ponía tensa y enseguida intentó reconfortarla tomándola por la cintura. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y le sonrió. La puerta se abrió en el mismo instante en el que sus pies terminaron de subir la escalera. Otra vieja elfina los guió hasta el salón, donde los señores Malfoy los estaban esperando. Draco entró primero, mientras Hermione esperaba. Narcissa se levantó enseguida para abrazar a su único hijo.

¡Draco! Querido, por fin llegas.

Hola madre – le dijo Draco devolviéndole el abrazo – Padre – saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

Hola Hijo. A ver, qué es esa estupidez de que no vas a casarte con Astoria... - Lucius no se podía contener.

¡Lucius! Por favor, tenemos toda la cena para discutir sobre eso – le reprochó Narcissa.

No te preocupes madre, cuanto antes dejemos las cosas claras, mejor.

Por cierto cielo, ¿no dijiste que traerías un invitado? - preguntó la mujer intentando cambiar de tema.

Sí madre. He traído una invitada, aunque más que invitada debe ser tratada como parte de la familia. Padres, no puedo casarme con Astoria... porque ya estoy casado. Os presento a Hermione Granger, señora de Malfoy, aunque creo que las presentaciones sobran.

Hermione entró en el salón caminando despacio, observando detenidamente a los padres de Draco. Ambos se habían quedado paralizados, pálidos ante la noticia. Ahora solo faltaba esperar la reacción.

Buenas noches señores Malfoy – saludó cortésmente haciendo una pequeña reverencia, parándose al lado de Draco, quien la tomó de nuevo por la cintura y terminaron de entrar en la estancia.

Pero... - comenzó a decir Lucius - ¡Qué has hecho! ¿Acaso es una broma para provocarnos un disgusto?

No padre, no es ninguna broma – Draco permanecía muy serio.

¿Cómo puedes deshonrarnos de esta manera? ¡Casarte con una... hija de muggles! Nadie, en esta familia se ha mezclado con ellos en cien generaciones y tú...

Cuidado con lo que dices padre. Si la insultas a ella, me insultas a mí.

¿Acaso la has dejado embarazada y por eso te has casado con ella? - Lucius no escuchaba, estaba fuera de sí – porque para empezar, podías no haberte enredado con... ella, y para terminar, hay otras soluciones...

¡Ya basta Lucius! - Narcissa alzó la voz y su esposo calló, pues no era normal que ella gritara – A ver si lo entiendo Draco... dices que no te has casado por venganza, ni es una broma, ni las has escogido por ser hija de muggles y disgustarnos, ni está embarazada... en tal caso... lo único que se me ocurre es que te has casado ¿por amor?

Sí madre. Sé que es extraño y parece difícil de entender, pero... lo cierto es que llevo mucho tiempo enamorado de Hermione, aunque por culpa de todas esas estupideces de la sangre me vi obligado a alejarme de ella. Pero por fin el destino se puso de mi parte cuando McGonagall nos hizo compartir Torre – Draco miraba fijamente a Hermione mientras hablaba y Narcissa miraba a su hijo atentamente – Un día me atreví a decirle lo que sentía, le pedí que me diera una oportunidad para conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy y ella aceptó.

Cuando Draco terminó de dar la explicación, el salón se sumió en un extraño silencio. Extraño porque Hermione no sintió odio ni desprecio en el ambiente, sólo confusión y perplejidad. Finalmente Narcissa suspiró.

¿Sabes hijo? En el fondo lo imaginaba. Sabía que tanto odio hacia ella tenía que esconder algo más. En vuestros ojos veo que realmente sentís algo profundo el uno por el otro, así que... - Narcissa se acercó a Hermione y la abrazó – Bienvenida a la familia.

Gra... gracias, señora Malfoy.

Llámame Narcissa querida, de lo contrario nos haremos un lío con tanta señora Malfoy. ¿Puedo llamarte Hermione?

Por supuesto – Hermione sonrió agradecida.

¿Padre? - Draco llamó la atención de Lucius, quien les había dado la espalda.

Toda mi vida te he educado para que saques el mejor provecho de las situaciones. Te enseñé a ser el mejor...

Lucius... - dijo con tono de advertencia Narcissa.

Y veo que lo has aprendido muy bien. Mejor que yo. Supiste cambiar a tiempo durante la guerra y en vez de hundirte, eso te hizo más fuerte. Tal vez el verdadero carácter ganador sea el de los Black, al fin y al cabo.

Entonces... ¿Aceptas este matrimonio? - preguntó el rubio.

¿Me queda otro remedio? Aunque debes comprender que me costará un tiempo... digerir la noticia.

En cuanto a lo de la boda... ¿En serio estáis casados?¿Cuándo?¿Dónde?¿Por qué? - La madre de Draco parecía decepcionada.

Nos casamos en Pascua. Dijimos a las familias que nos quedábamos en el colegio y realmente nos fuimos a París. Allí nos casamos. El por qué... ¿Por qué no? - explicó Draco – Vosotros estabais muy pesados con lo de la boda con Astoria, no me queríais escuchar, así que se me ocurrió que no me podía casar con Astoria si ya estaba casado. Se lo conté a Hermione y, aunque intentó quitarme la idea de la cabeza y quería que hablara con vosotros, finalmente aceptó. Sé que te has llevado un disgusto madre, porque no podrás preparar una boda por todo lo alto, pero... las circunstancias me obligaron a tomar esta decisión.

Entiendo tus razones hijo... - le dijo Narcissa apoyando una mano en su hombro – pero ni en sueños te vas a librar de pasar por una gran celebración. ¿Que ya estáis casados? No importa, como lo hicisteis en el extranjero, ahora debe celebrarse como es debido aquí, con las familias, los amigos y todas las personas influyentes.

Pero madre... no es necesario... - Draco puso cara de disgusto y Hermione sonrió.

Ni una palabra más jovencito. Harás lo que tu madre diga en este asunto – Terminó Lucius – Y ahora, con todo aclarado ¿podemos cenar?

Durante el resto de la velada, Narcissa no dejó de preguntarles sobre cómo lo habían hecho para mantenerlo en secreto y sobretodo, sobre todas las personas a las que tenían que invitar y cómo iban a comunicarlo de forma adecuada. Lucius apenas habló. Parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, aunque Hermione vio cómo de vez en cuando se quedaba mirando fijamente a Draco con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos.

Después de cenar se retiraron al salón para tomar el té. Para entonces, Narcissa ya había confeccionado una larga lista de invitados. Draco intentaba convencer a su madre de reducir esa lista mientras Hermione los observaba divertida sin decir nada. Sabía que Lucius la estaba observando, podía sentir su mirada acerada fija en ella. El hombre estaba sentado en uno de los sillones y ella en el sofá. Haciendo acopio de su espíritu gryffindor, la castaña encaró a su suegro.

¿Ocurre algo señor Malfoy?

¿Sabe señorita Granger? Si alguien me hubiera siquiera mencionado la posibilidad de un final así, hace... cinco años, seguramente lo habría matado a crucios...

Señor Malfoy...

Déjame terminar jovencita – replicó él sin levantar la voz – pero hoy, finalmente he comprendido que debe dejarse el pasado atrás. Hay cosas que es mejor que caigan en el olvido.

Ciertas cosas jamás se olvidarán – respondió secamente Hermione.

Lo sé. No me refiero a la guerra. Eso fue algo horrible en lo que participé y de lo que con los años he llegado a sentirme muy avergonzado. Yo me refería a los linajes. Creo que hay que empezar a olvidar lo de no mezclar sangres. Cada vez hay más magos provenientes del mundo muggle. Magos y brujas con dones extraordinarios. Usted es un buen ejemplo de ello y creo que la mezcla de sangres puede realmente representar un refuerzo en la magia.

Entonces... ¿realmente acepta nuestra unión?

La acepto. Creo que mi hijo nos ha dado una gran lección con su decisión. He visto en sus ojos que en verdad te quiere. Luchar por lo que amas es por lo único que vale la pena luchar.

Gracias señor Malfoy. Draco estará muy feliz cuando sepa su opinión.

Draco no necesita mi aprobación para ser feliz. Él ya es feliz contigo. Y llámame Lucius.

Entonces llámeme Hermione.

Por supuesto – El padre de Draco se levantó de su sillón y Hermione hizo lo mismo – Creo que es hora de retirarme. Estoy cansado.

Por supuesto querido – respondió Narcissa – es muy tarde. Ya mañana seguiremos.

Mañana no madre. Iremos a comer a casa de los padres de Hermione y por la noche cenaremos con los Weasley y Potter.

Bueno... en tal caso, os esperamos el domingo para comer.

Draco y Hermione llegaron a su casa justo cuando el reloj marcaba las doce de la noche. El rubio la tomó en brazos y subió al primer piso sin dejar de besarla. Una noche más, se entregaron el uno al otro como si no existiera un mañana. Antes de abandonarse a los brazos de Morfeo, todavía intercambiaron algunas palabras.

Primera prueba superada. No ha ido tan mal ¿no? - comentó el rubio.

No. Lo cierto es que ha ido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. No creo que los Weasley reaccionen tan bien. No Ron, por lo menos.

Ya te dije que mi madre no haría ningún drama, excepto por lo de la boda. Pero mi padre... va a necesitar tiempo para asimilarlo.

No lo creas Draco. Tu padre se siente feliz por tí y lo ha aceptado ya.

¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bueno... mientras tu madre y tú os discutíais por la lista de invitados, tu padre y yo hemos tenido una pequeña charla.

No me he dado cuenta... ¿te ha dicho algo que...?

No me ha dicho nada malo. Al contrario. Aunque ante tí tal vez se muestre un poco reacio con la idea, lo cierto es que sólo es apariencia, para que no veas cuánto se ha ablandado. Lo cierto es que no le importa con quien te cases mientras seas feliz, y ha dicho que conmigo se te ve feliz.

Y lo soy. Soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – respondió besándola.

Y yo Draco. Y ahora a dormir. Mañana nos esperan dos batallas más. Buenas noches Draco.

Buenas noches Hermione.

El sábado se levantaron tarde. Desayunaron poco, pues Hermione estaba segura de que su madre haría una buena cantidad de comida y a las doce se aparecieron en una esquina cerca de la casa de los padres de Hermione. Ambos estaban nerviosos. La castaña llevaba varios meses sin hablar con sus padres y el rubio sabía que sus suegros conocían perfectamente su pasado. Hermione tomó aire y tocó el timbre. No tuvieron que esperar más de un minuto, antes de que apareciera la cara del señor Granger.

¡Hermione! Por fin llegas. Nos tenías preocupados con eso de que no venías a casa al terminar Hogwarts. - El padre de la castaña la abrazó, cosa que resultó inesperada para ella, pues hacía tiempo que no se saludaban efusivamente.

Hola papá. Ya os dije que no os preocuparais. Tenía un compromiso que atender.

¿Antes que ver a tus padres?

Bueno... era... ineludible.

Está bien. Pasa, pasa y ¿quién viene contigo? Creí que era Ronald...

No papá... él es...

¿Hermione? - la señora Granger salió de la cocina con el delantal todavía puesto y con una botella de vino en la mano - ¡por fin llegas querida! ¿Te ha dicho tu padre que estábamos preocupados?

Sí mamá. Hola – Hermione abrazó a su madre.

¿Dónde está Ronald? ¿No dijiste que vendría a comer?

No mamá. Dije que vendría acompañada, pero no mencioné a Ronald... - Hermione miró de reojo a Draco, quien se mantenía totalmente impasible, aunque ella sabía que estaba disgustado por mencionar al pelirrojo.

¿Entonces? ¿Quién es este chico tan apuesto?¿Tu novio? Vaya, qué buen gusto tienes, hija...

Mamá, papá, veréis... yo... os presento a Draco Malfoy. Mi esposo.

Sólo con oír el nombre del invitado, los padres de Hermione palidecieron, pero al escuchar la segunda parte de la frase, la botella de vino se escurrió de las manos de la señora Granger. Por suerte, Draco fue rápido y frenó la caída con un movimiento de varita.

¿Draco Malfoy? - inquirió la madre de Hermione.

¡Esposo! - gritó su padre.

Creo que será mejor que pasemos al salón y os lo cuente todo – Hermione tomó a sus padres de las manos y los condujo hasta el sofá. Allí se sentaron mientras ellos permanecían de pie, cogidos de la mano.

Hija, no entiendo nada. Has dicho que él es... Draco Malfoy... ¿no era ese el nombre del niño que te hacía la vida imposible en el colegio?

Sí mamá. Él es ese niño. Pero Draco, ha cambiado. Hemos vivido una guerra muy dura que nos ha hecho cambiar a todos. A algunos para bien y a otros para mal. Draco ha sido de los que han cambiado para bien. A principios de curso fuimos elegidos Premios Anuales, y como tales, teníamos que compartir Torre. Eso hizo que nos conociéramos mejor y al poco tiempo nos dimos cuenta de que sentíamos algo el uno por el otro. Algo que había estado siempre allí, escondido, esperando la oportunidad para salir a la luz.

Está bien... podemos entender eso... la gente cambia, y tú siempre has sabido ver el lado bueno de las personas. Pero... ¿Qué significa que estáis casados? - El señor Granger intentaba mostrarse calmado, pero su voz lo delataba.

Ah, eso. Bueno... nosotros... al fin y al cabo, cuando dos personas se aman, es lo más normal ¿no? - la castaña se encontraba sin palabras.

Sí, cielo, pero dentro de unos años – respondió su madre – o es que acaso estás...

¿Qué? ¡No! - se ruborizó Hermione.

Señores Granger, permítanme que se lo explique – Draco tomó la palabra – Cuando Hermione y yo empezamos nuestra relación, no teníamos pensado casarnos tan pronto, pero sucedió un imprevisto. Verán, en mi mundo todavía se lleva toda esa tontería de los matrimonios por conveniencia y mis padres me concertaron uno. Yo no quería, pero ellos no me escuchaban y estaban decididos a publicar el compromiso ahora, en cuanto me graduara en Hogwarts. Así que le propuse a Hermione que se casara conmigo. Al fin y al cabo, ambos estamos seguros de haber encontrado nuestra alma gemela, así que qué más daba casarnos ahora que dentro de diez años.

Los señores Granger los miraban con cara de incredulidad. Parecían estar en estado de shock. Hermione se arrodilló delante de ellos y les tomó las manos de nuevo.

Os juro que no era así como queríamos hacerlo, pero las circunstancias de Draco nos empujaron a tomar esa decisión. Nadie lo sabía. Absolutamente nadie, hasta ahora. Anoche fuimos a cenar con los padres de Draco y les dimos la noticia, y hoy venimos a comer con vosotros para que lo sepáis, y veáis que somos felices y que no hay ningún motivo extraño en nuestra decisión.

Sabes que esto nos ha... sorprendido – la madre de Hermione intentaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Déjalo Jane. Hermione, hace tiempo que comprendimos que nosotros no tenemos cabida en ese mundo nuevo en el que entraste al cumplir los once años, pero esperábamos que las cosas no cambiaran tanto – decía el señor Granger – sinceramente, entre lo de desmemorizarnos durante vuestra guerra y ahora escondernos esto... no sé si sigues siendo la misma niña que crié. No sé si estar feliz por tu valentía o decepcionado y disgustado por no confiar en nosotros.

Papá yo... - La castaña estaba al borde de las lágrimas y Draco habló en su nombre.

Permítanme que me entrometa de nuevo en esta discusión familiar. Tal y como yo lo veo, Hermione fue muy valiente cuando tomó la decisión de desmemorizarles. Ella estaba en peligro de muerte y sabía que sus seres queridos también. Si Voldemort les hubiera encontrado les habría torturado sin piedad hasta matarlos. Hermione eligió protegerles aún a costa de que tal vez jamás pudiera recuperarles, y ustedes habrían vivido felices el resto de sus vidas ignorando la suerte que hubiera podido correr su única hija. También fue muy valiente explicándoles todo lo sucedido cuando les recuperó. Ella, simplemente habría podido devolverles la memoria y para ustedes tan sólo habrían pasado unos meses sin noticias de su hija, pero ajenos a todo lo demás, y ella se lo quiso contar a riesgo de que su decepción, como ha ocurrido, les distanciara. En cuanto a esta última decisión... el hecho de que no se lo contara seguramente fue debido a este distanciamiento que ustedes mismos han provocado al no aceptar realmente lo que Hermione es.

¿Y según tú, joven Malfoy, quién es Hermione? - preguntó la señora Granger.

Hermione es.. - Draco miró a los ojos de su castaña – la mujer más maravillosa que jamás he conocido, capaz de sacrificar su felicidad y su vida por el bien de los demás.

Tras las palabras del rubio, hubo unos instantes de silencio hasta que la madre de Hermione se levantó y abrazó a su hija.

Te deseo lo mejor en tu nueva vida hija mía. Bienvenida a casa.

Gracias mamá. ¿Papá?

Bueno... yo... creía que al terminar tus estudios mágicos volverías a casa y podríamos recuperar parte del tiempo perdido. Restablecer las relaciones que se rompieron con vuestra guerra pero... de nuevo te alejas de nuestro lado.

Pero papá. Vendré con frecuencia a veros, y vosotros también vendréis. Lo que has dicho antes no es cierto. Tenéis cabida de sobra en mi mundo.

¿Tenéis hambre? - preguntó la sra. Granger – Espero que sí, porque he preparado un delicioso pavo relleno.

Se dirigieron al comedor y disfrutaron de una relajada comida mientras la madre de Hermione no dejaba de preguntar sobre la ceremonia de la boda. Ellos les contaron todos los detalles y Draco le aseguró que su madre se pondría en contacto con ella para que participara en los preparativos de la "boda ficticia" como empezaban a llamarla.

A media tarde se despidieron de los padres de Hermione prometiéndoles ir a comer el sábado siguiente. No tuvieron tiempo ni de pasar por su casa antes de aparecerse en las afueras de La Madriguera.

Bueno, hasta ahora no ha ido tan mal. A pesar de los pequeños disgustos iniciales, nuestros respectivos padres han terminado aceptando la situación por las buenas – comentaba Draco alegremente – No sé por qué, pero me da que esta noche será más difícil, y eso que no son la familia.

Yo también creo que serán más difíciles de conquistar.

¿Y si no lo aceptan?¿Y si te ponen entre la espada y la pared?¿Entre su amistad o yo?

Draco Lucius Malfoy, creo que esa pregunta está fuera de lugar. Su respuesta te la dí el día que pronuncié las palabras "Sí quiero".

Pero tú sufrirás.

¿Si no lo aceptan? Claro. Pero si realmente me quieren como siempre me han demostrado, aceptarán y todo el jaleo que armen será solamente por protegerme. ¿Preparado?

Por supuesto. A mí sí que me da lo mismo lo que ellos opinen, mientras no te haga daño a tí.

Llamaron a la puerta de la casa y enseguida la pelirroja cabellera de Ginny abrió lanzándose al cuello de su amiga.

¡Herms! ¡Por fin estás aquí! Hola Draco.

Hola Ginny, vaya, qué efusividad. Me estás ahogando...

Buenas noches Ginevra – saludó Draco.

¡Hermione! - Harry se acercó sonriendo y también abrazó a su amiga - ¿va todo bien? - preguntó mirando de reojo al rubio.

Va todo muy bien Harry. Te veo estupendo. Parece que los entrenamientos para ser Auror te sientan bien.

Es una academia bastante dura, pero me gusta.

La pareja se adentró en la casa. Draco lo observaba todo con curiosidad. Era muy distinto a lo que él estaba acostumbrado. Allí no había estatuas ni escaleras de mármol, pero en el ambiente se respiraba una calidez que lo hizo sentir bien. Mientras Hermione iba abrazando a todo el mundo, él se limitaba a saludar con la cabeza sintiendo las miradas llenas de curiosidad de todo el mundo. Allí estaban los señores Weasley, Ginny, Ronald, Harry, George, Bill con su esposa Fleur... Como la mesa ya estaba a punto, se sentaron todos alrededor y empezaron a cenar. Se notaba un poco de tensión en el ambiente hasta que George habló.

Bueno Hermione. Parece que nadie quiere sacar el tema, y como sabes que yo soy el menos convencional de la familia, lo haré yo.

Suéltalo George – lo invitó la castaña.

¿Qué hace Draco Malfoy en nuestra casa?

¡George! Así no se preguntan las cosas – le recriminó su madre – querida, lo que George quiere decir es que nos sorprende un poco tenerlo aquí.

Sí, bueno... - Hermione los iba mirando uno a uno

Ay, ay, ay... esto no me gusta – murmuró Ron al ver la indecisión de su amiga.

Yo... quería daros una noticia... y es que... Draco y yo estamos juntos.

¡Lo sabía! - gritó la pelirroja – Sabía que había algo entre vosotros. No era normal que estuvierais pegados el uno al otro toooooodo el día solo como amigos.

¿Qué significa que estáis juntos exactamente? - preguntó Harry mientras veía cómo Ron palidecía visiblemente - ¿Os estáis conociendo?¿Sois novios?...

Significa que estamos casados.

El comedor se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Draco y Hermione observaban los rostros de los demás. Todos estaban con cara de sorprendidos. Harry había palidecido un poco más y Ron... empezaba a ponerse rojo como una brasa ardiendo. George fue el primero en reaccionar, soltando una gran risotada.

¡Jajajajaja! Vaya, vaya. Eso sí que es una buena broma Herms. Nos has dejado a todos sin palabras.

George esto no es... - comenzó a responder la castaña, pero Harry no la dejó terminar.

No es broma ¿verdad?

No Harry. Draco y yo estamos casados y ahora soy la señora Malfoy, aunque por supuesto, espero que no me llaméis así.

Ay, hija. ¿Pero que has hecho? - la sra. Weasley se puso las manos a la cabeza.

Tranquila Molly, no estoy embarazada. Si me hubiera casado por ese motivo, creo que ya se me notaría.

No lo entiendo Herms. ¿Cuándo os habéis casado? Hemos estado en el colegio todo el curso...

Bueno Ginny... nos casamos en Pascua.

¿Por eso te quedaste en el colegio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Creí que éramos amigas... - la voz de la pelirroja mostraba decepción.

Lo siento Ginny... por supuesto que somos amigas, y créeme que me costó mucho no decirte nada, pero era muy importante que fuera un secreto, hasta ahora.

Entonces, tal vez ahora nos lo puedas explicar – comentó el sr. Weasley tranquilamente mientras volvía a su cena y le guiñaba un ojo a Hermione.

Claro...

Entre Hermione y Draco les contaron todo lo sucedido desde principio de curso hasta su boda. Allí, tanto la señora Weasley, como Fleur , como Ginny, quisieron saber todos los pormenores de la pequeña ceremonia y del vestido, los testigos... Y luego les explicaron que, tanto los señores Malfoy como los Granger, ya lo sabían y lo habían aceptado. Cuando terminaron de contar su historia, ya durante el té, Hermione vio cómo Harry, Ron y Bill hablaban en un rincón. Al cabo de un rato, el hermano mayor había desaparecido. Mientras Molly no dejaba de hacer preguntas a Draco, Hermione vio a Ron salir de la casa y le siguió. Lo encontró en el porche, apoyado en la barandilla, mirando el despejado cielo. Hermione se acercó lentamente hasta situarse a su lado y apoyó su cabeza en el musculoso brazo del chico. El pelirrojo suspiró.

¿Por qué Hermione? ¿Por qué de entre todos los chicos que conoces, has elegido a Malfoy?

Ron... sé que para tí especialmente es difícil de entender. Tampoco yo lo comprendí. Mi cabeza me decía que estaba loca, pero mi corazón gritaba que él era mi alma gemela.

Sí, es difícil de comprender que te hayas casado con el chico que nos hizo la vida imposible en el colegio y que fue nuestro enemigo durante la guerra.

A veces, la vida da un giro tan inesperado que cuesta un poco adaptarse al cambio. Pero no me arrepiento, Ron. Sé que Draco me hará feliz. De hecho, soy muy feliz ahora y no concibo mi futuro lejos de él. Por favor, dime que no te alejarás de mí. Harry y tú sois los hermanos que nunca tuve. Todos vosotros sois mi familia. No quiero perderos.

No vas a perderme Hermione. Mientras tú seas feliz, yo seré feliz. Pero no le quitaremos ojo al rubio, eso que te quede claro.

Lo sé... - respondió la castaña sonriendo – Imagino que Bill ha ido a París, a comprobar que nuestra partida de matrimonio es legal.

Nos conoces demasiado – se rió el pelirrojo.

Te quiero Ronald Weasley, siempre serás alguien especial para mí – le dijo abrazándolo.

Tú también – Ron le devolvió el abrazo.

Chicos, ¿cabe uno más? - Harry sonreía desde la puerta.

Claro que sí – respondió Hermione.

El famoso trío dorado del mundo mágico se fundió en un abrazo, aceptando así el presente, mientras un hombre rubio platino los observaba a través de la ventana con su característica media sonrisa.

Bonita imagen ¿verdad? - le preguntó una suave voz a su lado.

Bueno... yo no diría eso, pero si a Hermione la hace feliz, para mí es suficiente pelirroja.

De todas formas, Draco Malfoy, ten bien presente que no te perderemos de vista, y si en algún momento Hermione sufre por tu culpa... las consecuencias serán terribles para tí.

Lo sé, créeme que lo tengo muy claro.

_fin_


End file.
